


Much more handsome (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Pierre thinks Nico is much more handsome than himself.Nico sometimes returns to the wild by his partner's words...





	Much more handsome (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> It is the continuation from my previous work ['Good smells and so handsome (Fanart)'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836016).  
> The conversation is completely fictional.
> 
> I think both of them are very photogenic:)

Thank you for watching.


End file.
